1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to postcards, and more particularly the instant invention relates to postcards for mailing separately made photographs.
2. General Considerations and Prior Art
In recent years, cameras which take photographs with self-developing film have come into wide use. Consequently, people are able to take a photograph at a particular location and have the photograph fully developed within several minutes. Often, people wish to share an experience with their friends or acquaintances by mailing a picture conveying that experience to their friends or acquaintances. Consequently, a huge market has developed for picture postcards in which rather standard photographs are sold illustrating locations or events of interest. These photographs are, or course, rather impersonal and necessarily exclude the person mailing the postcard or any people that the person might wish to include in the photograph. Accordingly, there is a need for postcards which will allow one to utilize a personal photograph with the postcard.
The foregoing problem is recognized in the prior art and several approaches to solving the problem have been attempted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,325 and 3,894,684 both disclose postcards for mailing pictures. Both of these postcards are relatively complex structures and neither have achieved sufficient acceptance so as to be widely available to the public.
In addition to the foregoing patents, the following patents are also considered to be of interest as being exemplary of development in this area:
______________________________________ 2,576,667 Bly 3,190,541 McLaghlin 3,346,172 Tucker 3,677,399 Tatar 3,762,630 Braznell 3,822,495 Ohfuji 3,986,283 Pelaez 4,008,852 Davis ______________________________________
In view of the foregoing considerations, there is need for an approach to this concept which will achieve wide commercial acceptance so that people may derive more enjoyment from their self-developed photographs and may communicate more effectively with the use of postcards.